


The Door Dream, Part 1

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [2]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The first dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 3: Apparently they were right...https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50538878
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Door Dream, Part 1

Stay with me here… You ever have one of those dreams that are so real that you not only believe it's true, but you also seem to know what's going on, and who's with you? However, you truly don't know any of it, and forget most of it, the moment you wake up?

As I slept in my chair, on the morning of the 25th, I dreamed I was back in 1952, I think. It was so real, like I was there... but I wasn't. No one else could see me. That or they were really good at ignoring me… but judging by the level of security that I could see, I would doubt that...

I was at some sort of compound in the desert. I figured desert, at least, by the sand dust prevalent everywhere. There was a long tunnel in the compound which lead to a giant reinforced door. A red glow emitted from a reinforced window, at the center of the door. Two armed guards stood by the keypad at the door... The door seemed to be keeping something very powerful trapped within. It was, for sure, the most secure door I'd ever seen. And centered on the door, it had a giant “S” design?

Along the wall of the corridor was the Hydra insignia. Hydra had long been a secret organization of evil, and it was exposed to the world through it's siding with the Nazis, in the Second Great War. The wall also had a tag for the corridor itself, “Area 51”. I turned away from that corridor, and made my way down another. Heading towards an open door, I heard people speaking from inside the next room...

One voice was saying, “We need to unleash it. It's now or never. It can stop the invasion, and claim rule to the planet, for Hydra!”

Another voice, however, was not so sure, “He's never cooperated, and we've kept him too weak. He's useless at this point. We've wasted another savior...”

At that moment, I had reached the partially opened door to the room. The door seemed to push the rest of the way open, but before I could see the people inside…


End file.
